In the past, some dispatching systems have used heuristic or ad-hoc methods to accomplish the assignment of workers to jobs. The quality of results of these systems has varied depending on the order in which the jobs are presented to the system or on the order in which the workers are presented. As such, at least some of these systems may provide inefficient assignments.
While these systems are capable of generating work assignments, it would be desirable to utilize systems and methods that more fully and more strategically take into consideration various job and worker constraints in order to optimize work assignments. For example, it would be advantageous to consider the priorities of various jobs, the travel times between job locations and worker locations, and the skill sets of workers in order to dispatch work assignments more efficiently.